


Introductions

by seleniticexplorer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: College, F/M, First Meeting, Gen, One-Shot, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon and Lisa Park meet for the first time in college.  Just a short, fluffy piece for a ship that doesn't get enough love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a 100 prompts challenge. Featuring my Outlast otp before everything went to hell~! Plus Miles cameo.

Waylon hummed to himself distractedly as he trotted down the stairs of the math building on his way to lunch. The fall semester had barely started but he already had a feeling his junior year of college was going to be a good one. His classes were interesting, he finally had a chance to take that poetry course he had been eyeing since freshman year, and -

“Wha-!”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!”

Waylon found himself staring into a pair of big, intelligent brown eyes. The girl before him was only about two inches shorter than himself (which wasn’t much of a feat, really, Waylon was only 5’7”) but the hint of muscles under her dark skin told him she could have thrown him across a lecture hall any day. But her face was kind and there was the hint of a smile on her lips. 

Lisa Caballero, the school’s star soccer player.

“No worries,” Waylon stammered, willing himself not to blush. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“You’re Waylon Park, right?” she asked. “We’re in Professor Weitz's poetry class together.”

Waylon blinked, surprised - although he supposed he shouldn’t be - that she knew him. “Yeah, that’s me. And you’re Lisa.”

She nodded. Waylon noticed how she held herself - weight centered, her chin raised slightly. She radiated confidence.

“Hey, speaking of poetry,” she said as they began walking together down the pavement toward the campus library, “I still need a partner for next week’s assignment. You up for working together?”

Waylon felt a little flutter in his chest at the prospect. “Sure thing.”

“Great - lemme give you my number.”

Waylon glanced up while she typed her number into his phone. He spotted Miles walking toward them, his usual smirk on his face. When he saw Waylon and Lisa, he raised his eyebrows in amused curiosity.

Waylon shook his head, making a face at his mischievous friend before turning back to Lisa.

She handed his phone back to him. “Text me when you have time to study, sound good?” she said with a smile and a nod. “I gotta run to practice now, but good talking to you. See yah around, Park!” 

Waving over her shoulder at him, she started off at an easy jog in the direction of the soccer fields. 

Waylon smiled as he watched her go. “See yah around…”


End file.
